therealpokemontabletoprpg45fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Beaumont
Hunter Beaumont is a Pokemon trainer from Saffron City. He is an arrogant and somewhat aggressive trainer and serves as Ruby's main rival in the Harmony Saga. History Before the RPG Hunter was born the youngest of three children to Maxwell and Catherine Beaumont, a wealthy family from Saffron City, Kanto. Though the Beaumonts are old money, Maxwell himself is a military veteran who fought in the Kanto-Johto War and as such, Hunter's life was, from an early age, regimented and all about discipline. Maxwell, called "The Major" by his wife and children, is a defense attorney in his civilian life with many connections around the upperclass society of Kanto. He always had lofty expectations of his children and always pushed them to work harder, to be better, than the other children around them. "A Beaumont must always be exceptional in all that they do and stand apart from the others," the Major would say. This lifestyle has influenced Hunter's life greatly, as it did his siblings, turning growing up with a brother and sister into a sort of war game to win father's approval at the expense of the others. Maxwell's older brother Jackson left for his Pokemon journey when Hunter was eleven, through Professor Oak's Pokemon Starter Program (Blackthorne Academy is for weaklings too afraid to make it on their own, according to the Major) and chose Squirtle as his starter. Jackson rose through the ranks quickly and even made it on television and earned some recognition for his skill. Hunter always secretly admired his brother and looked up to him, wanting to be like him when he came of age. So imagine Hunter's surprise when his brother quit training after he lost the battle for his Earth Badge. Jackson didn't keep training or try for a different badge or even try to start again in a different region. He just quit and moved to Johto. The Beaumonts were furious but none more so than Hunter, who began to despise his brother's weakness. The Major was even harder on Hunter after that, stressing how important it was that he earn his badges and win the Indigo Tournament. He was the first to be awarded a position in the 2016 Oak Starter Program, which he found out the day before the announcements were to be made. Character Hunter is an arrogant and determined young trainer from the metropolis of Saffron City. His only concern in his Pokemon is their strength in battle. He strongly dislikes weak Pokemon and has a tendency of releasing them if they do not meet his admittedly high expectations. To this effect, Hunter always checks his new captures in his Pokedex to learn what moves they know and trains the Pokemon he keeps harshly to make them strong. He feels that bonding with Pokemon, like Ruby does, will only turn them into slackers. He has a habit of scolding his Pokemon for losing to opponents he feels they could have beaten, especially Charmeleon. Hunter can be very callous and even brutal, both verbally and especially in battle. As a result, he tends to display little emotion other than biting insults and a rough smile when dealing with Ruby. He also possesses a degree of athleticism. Hunter feels that Ruby is a weak trainer and their vastly different attitude toward training fuels their rivalry. Despite this, Hunter barely recognizes Ruby as a serious trainer or a rival, often ignoring her speeches about loving Pokemon. Hunter finds most of Ruby's Pokemon to be weak and underdeveloped. He appears to be indifferent to Steven, as he doesn't even bother to remember his name. Hunter shows mild respect for his elders, such as Professor Oak. While he does respect people like Oak or Lance for their wisdom and positions, he only respects gym leaders for their abilities as trainers. He has no respect for gym leaders he feels are weak, like Brock. Pokemon As a result of his selective team creation, his active team is composed of Pokemon that he deems to be powerful. His team, for the most part, is captured off-screen. As mentioned before, Hunter's team is in constant flux due to his strict standards of discipline and power. He constantly releases Pokemon he has captured, even those he has started to train. The following Pokemon are the known Pokemon that Hunter has captured since the last time he was seen. It is unknown how many Pokemon Hunter currently has. On-Hand Achievements The following is a listing of the various accomplishments Hunter is known to have achieved since starting his journey: * Came in 2nd place in the Viridian Trainer House Open 2016. Gym Badges * Boulder Badge (Episode 4, right before Ruby did) Trivia * Hunter is the only main or recurring character in the campaign so far to not be from a small town.